


Talk To Me

by demonjeans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman just wants his super hot neighbor to talk to him. Is that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

This guy was going to drive him insane. A week into moving in Roman first spots his neighbor across the hall and in that moment he knows he’s doomed. Shirtless post workout glisten, he gives Roman a smile as he enters his apartment while he just gawks like an idiot. The next day he figures he’ll introduce himself, use the fact that he just moved in and wants to get to know his super hot neighbor. Minus the part of telling said neighbor that he was super hot, Roman didn’t want to sound that desperate.

Except he never answers the door. 

All day.

Ok, so maybe Roman was a little desperate. 

A couple nights later Roman sees him again just as he’s entering his apartment. Hot neighbor, as Roman is now referring to him as, gives him a coy smile again in greeting. It’s cute and he nearly blurts it out right to his face. Thankfully he turns away just before Roman can embarrass himself. 

“So I was wondering wha-” He begins to say when the other man closes the door behind him completely ignoring Roman. 

It’s kind of killing him. Because smiles aside he’d really like to know this guys name and maybe go out for coffee. This is truly the most saddest crush Roman’s had on someone who probably thinks he’s a creep. But then it happens, they finally have a moment.

Coming home from work Roman spots him sitting out in the hallway right beside his door looking miserable. Not a look he’s a fan of he decides as he approaches.

“You ok?” Roman asks.

Hot neighbor frowns points at his doorknob with a sigh.

“Locked out?” He asks and gets only a nod in return.

Roman looks a bit confused but now or never, really. “Uh, I’m Roman, by the way. Meant to introduce myself just never got around to it.”

More like failed at it.

The other man mouths the name as though he had been wondering the same thing Roman had of him. Patting his pockets he seems to be looking for something before giving another frustrated sigh. He looks up at Roman then leans forward at a slight angle, slowly he begins tracing letters onto the floor.

S-E-T-H

Seth. Roman likes the way it sounds as he says it aloud. And then it all clicks.

“...You’re deaf.” He stares and Seth nods, taps at his ear and lips.

Deaf and mute, he assumes. And it makes Roman feel a tinge of sadness as he had been wondering what Seth’s voice sounded like. 

“Someone coming to let you in?” He asks.

Seth begins to sign something but stops and gives another nod. 

Roman briefly wonders how long it would take to understand sign language. “Well, uh, I got some beers in the fridge if you wanna hang out while you wait.”

Seth thinks about it for a moment then picks himself up, looks at Roman expressing a yes with just his eyes that leaves the other man a bit awestruck. Roman moves to unlock his door before he laughs at his own ridiculousness. Really, he could get used that look. Now that he knows better Roman doesn’t feel like such a dejected puppy. They can finally have a conversation, if a bit tricky. But judging from the way Seth is eyeing him he seems game to try.


End file.
